My Sacrifice Of Love
by Fuyutsuki Kasumi
Summary: O que Saori faria se descobrisse que a sua razão de viver estaria inalcançável para sempre? COMPLETA - SERÁ REESCRITA.
1. November Rain

**Título: **My Sacrifice Of Love

**Autora:** Kelen Potter

**Contato: **kelenvt (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance

**Status:** Em Andamento

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem, blábláblá...

**N/A:** A fic parece uma novela melodramática, mas leiam do mesmo jeito, pois acho que nunca mais conseguirei escrever algo tão sentimental assim rs. E mesmo que eu não goste muito de dramas, acabei gostando de escrever este capítulo. Enquanto eu escrevia, eu estava escutando a música _November Rain_ do _Guns n'Roses_ (eu amo essa música!) e recomendo q vcs a escutem quando estiverem lendo... Bom, vamos a fic! Lá embaixo comento mais alguma coisa.

Capítulo I 

A chuva caia fraca lá fora. O sol não mais brilhava. Os pássaros não mais cantavam. A grama verde, agora molhada, estava cheia de poças de lama enormes. Um suspiro. Uma lágrima. De repente sentiu frio e abraçou a si mesma. Não queria acreditar que aquilo realmente acontecera. Tudo lá fora contribuía com sua tristeza. Se ao menos o sol que tanto amava brilhasse, talvez pudesse sentir-se melhor. Mas não... Não podia ser feliz, esse era o triste destino da deusa Athena. A ela toda felicidade era negada, todo amor era repudiado, toda amargura era bem-vinda.

Levantou-se do chão frio de mármore. Limpou as últimas lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer por seu belo rosto. Andava lentamente pelo esplendoroso salão de seu Templo... Ha! _Seu_ Templo... Até a alguns anos atrás isso poderia ser considerado um motivo para sentir-se feliz. Mas agora seu modo de pensar era diferente. Nada importava para ela neste momento. Sua única esperança para viver fora agora destruída. Não imaginava que tal notícia pudesse fazer-lhe tão mal. Se Milo soubesse disso com certeza não teria vindo até ela há poucos minutos avisar-lhe que seu amado cavaleiro estava preste a se casar. Sim... Era verdade. Precisava sair do pequeno mundinho de sonhos que criara ao seu redor e voltar para a realidade. Suas suspeitas de que os belos momentos que passara com "seu" cavaleiro não tivessem valido nada para ele eram verdadeiras.

Encostou-se no batente da porta que separa o salão principal e seus aposentos. Lembranças felizes de cinco anos atrás vieram a sua mente... _"Ele segurava-a firmemente em seus braços. Seus olhos mostravam-se, pela primeira vez, cálidos. Todo seu corpo tremeu diante daquele olhar. Ele agora dava passos firmes na direção do abismo. A cada passo seu coração batia mais rápido. Ele parou de chofre e falou-lhe num tom preocupado:_

_- Você se importa se acabarmos morrendo juntos?_

_No mesmo momento ela respondeu:_

_- Eu confio em você._

_Apenas o obedeceu segurando-se no pescoço dele. Então pularam juntos para a escuridão. Tudo rodava e ela acordou momentos depois vendo que ele estava inconsciente. Passou a mão levemente por seu rosto e ficou aflita ao notar que seu bravo cavaleiro sangrava. Num súbito ato impensado, segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e abaixou-se com o propósito de beijar-lhe a boca..."_

Será que se Shina não tivesse chegado neste momento ela teria beijado-o? Sentido o doce gosto de seus lábios? Esta dúvida martelava em sua mente desde daquele momento. Foi naquela hora, há anos atrás, que descobrira que o amava. Amava-o com todas as forças e nunca fora capaz de esquecê-lo. Mas isto não fazia diferença, pois mesmo que fosse correspondida não poderia gozar de momentos felizes ao lado dele. Uma deusa não podia amar seus cavaleiros diferentemente. Deveria amá-los igualmente, mas isso foi impossível.

Andou até sua cama enquanto mais lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos. O colo de seu vestido branco, quase transparente, estava agora molhado. Jogou-se na cama soluçando. Seu coração contraia-se de dor. Abraçou o travesseiro e chorou... Chorou como uma criança que acabara de apanhar dos pais. Ela adorava o frescor que a chuva trazia, mas naquele momento a única coisa que chegou até ela foi sofrimento. Levantou a cabeça e olhou através da janela que ficava em frente à cama. A chuva estava intensificando-se cada vez mais. Sentiu tanta angústia, tanto ódio de si mesma, de sua impotência, que saiu correndo para fora do Templo.

Sentiu a água cristalina molhar-lhe todo o corpo. Parecia que ela estava lavando sua alma e levando consigo a sua tristeza. Parou no meio do pátio do Templo de Atena e abriu os braços na altura dos ombros. Seus olhos fecharam-se na tentativa de esquecer o que deveria estar acontecendo neste mesmo instante a poucos quilômetros dali. Seiya e Minu iriam casar-se numa pequena igreja que ficava a uns 2 km da Casa de Áries.

Lembrou-se de como ficou triste ao receber a notícia do namoro deles da própria boca dele. Seiya foi direto, falou sem rodeios, mas quando acabou Saori notou que ele estava esperando que ela dissesse algo. Qualquer coisa que impedisse algum envolvimento mais sério dos dois recém-namorados. Mas, como sempre, Saori foi covarde e não disse nada. Deixou aquela valiosa chance de ser feliz escapar, e por isso nunca se perdoara. Ele acabou indo embora sem falar algo mais e depois disso Saori não mais o viu. Sim, ela fora extremamente covarde a ponto de não querer encará-lo outra vez e correr o risco de sofrer vendo-o com Minu.

Soluçou ainda com os olhos cerrados. Suas mãos abriam-se e fechavam-se sentindo as gotas da chuva. Finalmente a realidade de que a partir daquele instante nunca mais seria feliz revelou-se a ela. Saori conformou-se de que estava condenada a viver, de agora em diante, triste, sabendo que o grande amor de sua vida vivia feliz com a pessoa que ela mais invejava. Seu coração comprimiu-se ainda mais. Caiu de joelhos e levou as mãos ao rosto, cobrindo-o em sinal de desespero.

Chorava tentando amenizar a dor que a arrasava, mas parecia que não estava adiantando nada. Aquele sorriso que derretia seu coração apareceu, de repente, em sua mente. Aqueles cabelos desgrenhados, tão charmosos, também. Lindos olhos castanhos amendoados a encaravam no seu estado de torpor. Ela os observava no seu subconsciente, queria tanto ter Seiya em seus braços que parecia delirar. Lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto quando abriu os olhos saindo daquele sonho. A chuva era persistente, não queria ir embora de uma vez. Saori olhou pra o céu cinzento e desejou estar no Olimpo, entre os deuses, para não ter que sofrer tanto. Talvez lá pudesse distrair-se um pouco, já que jamais esqueceria Seiya.

Olhou para o imponente Santuário que descia íngrime ladeira abaixo. Todas as Casas pareciam estar vazias, somente a Casa de Virgem estava guardada por um cavaleiro dourado. O resto havia ido para a festa de casamento, deixando Shaka cuidando do Santuário, já que ele não fazia questão de ir a tal cerimônia. Ele preferia ficar em sua casa e zelar pela segurança da "nobre" deusa Athena.

Saori sorriu amargamente tendo consciência de que seus estimados cavaleiros/amigos não tinham vida própria. Até mesmo isso ela conseguira! Não conseguia ser feliz e arrastava junto seus amigos para o poço.

- Que bela deusa você está me saindo, hein Saori - murmurou, fechando os olhos.

Sua vida era uma verdadeira tragédia grega. Era infeliz, não tinha o que mais queria na face da Terra, e sentia-se o animal mais asqueroso do mundo. Não por ser feia, pois sabia que pelo menos disso não podia reclamar. Mas sim por ser tão egoísta, levando as pessoas que mais estimava para a fossa, indiretamente. Por sua culpa Aioros morrera; Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki e Shiryu sofreram inúmeras vezes defendendo-a; cavaleiros valorosos morreram em nome dela (mesmo sendo ressuscitados depois viram o horror do outro lado da vida); amigos e irmãos brigaram e tornaram-se inimigos; e muitas outras barbaridades que ela agora não lembrava.

Chorou e chorou. Talvez todo o choro que fora reprimido na sua infância quisesse manifestar-se agora. Sentia-se tão mal que se tivesse o punhal dourado que outrora Saga usara para matar-lhe, mataria a si mesma. De repente, vendo pelo lado de que nenhum Deus ousara intervir mais na vida Terrestre e que as autoridades humanas tinham plena capacidade para controlar a sociedade, ela levantou-se decidida e correu na direção do Salão do Grande Mestre.

Entrou no salão e confirmou suas suspeitas de que Saga estava no casamento. Caminhou com dificuldade, pois seu vestido encharcado enrolava-se em suas pernas. Depois de agachar-se atrás do trono do Mestre, achou o que procurava numa pequena urna de ouro. Sua mão tremia quando seus dedos fecharam-se em torno do punho da adaga dourada. Flashes de sua trágica vida como Athena passaram por sua cabeça: sangue de seus cavaleiros, gemidos de dor, gritos de sofrimento... Balançou levemente a cabeça, levantando-se e caminhando para fora outra vez, perguntando-se se alguém sentiria sua falta.

Voltou para seus aposentos no Templo. Enquanto sentava-se na cadeira que ficava em frente a uma escrivaninha, colocou a adaga delicadamente em cima da mesma. Pegou uma caneta e começou a escrever freneticamente num papel levemente rosa. Momentos depois notou que algumas lágrimas suas haviam molhado a breve carta.

- Não faz diferença agora - disse, levantando-se e pegando o punhal. - Isto é apenas para não dizer que fui embora sem despedir-me.

Virou-se e voltou para fora do Templo. Ao chegar no mesmo local que anteriormente esteve, Saori parou e olhou para o objeto que sua mão direita segurava firmemente. Gotas da chuva batiam na lâmina afiada e ricocheteavam, causando uma espécie de brilho muito bonito. Saori sorriu. Surpreendeu-se ao constatar que até mesmo naquela hora conseguia sorrir. Com a outra mão apertou o objeto entre as mãos com mais força. Olhou para a ponta pontiaguda relembrando aquela mesma cena, no episódio de Hades. Já sabia o que iria acontecer daqui pra frente, já havia sentido a dor, por isso não temia nada.

Fechou os olhos sentindo a extremidade do punhal encostada no lado esquerdo de seu peito. Sua vida passava como um filme em sua cabeça. A última coisa que viu, antes de entrar numa escuridão profunda, foi o sorriso meigo de Seiya. Ele a olhava carinhosamente. Antes de ser envolvida pelas sombras, ela pareceu conseguir ler em seus lábios um suave "_Eu te amo_".

_Continua..._

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

**N/A 2**: Oi pessoas! Eu tive a idéia de fazer esta fic quando eu estava na fossa ¬¬ Pois eh, eu tbm tenho meus momentos de deprê... Mas tudo bem, agora eu jah tô melhor (eu acho rs). Bom, esta era pra ser uma short-fic, mas eu me empolguei em escrevê-la e nem percebi rs rs. A fanfiction terá apenas mais um capítulo, q jah está prontinho na minha cabeça.

**N/A 3**: Eu escrevi aquele diálogo da Saori e do Seiya, na cena do abismo, baseada no mangá, ok? Por isso se alguém notou a diferença, tah explicado. E eu finalmente consegui dar o fim a Minu que eu sempre quis q o Tio Kurumada desse huahuahauahua... Ninguém merece essa mosca morta XP!

**N/A 4**: Era impossível que eu fizesse uma fic de Saint Seiya e não colocasse o meu lindo Milo. Por isso ele teve uma mínima participação, juntamente com meu lindo e maravilhoso Saga (mesmo q ele naum apareceu) mas só de citar o nome dele eu jah fico satisfeita!

**N/A 5**: Não sei se vcs acreditam, mas eu chorei quando escrevi este capítulo, pra vcs verem a tremenda fossa q eu tava... E ainda por cima escutando esta música linda... E como eu sou mto sentimental, acabei me emocionando huahuahua (q mico!).

**N/A 6**: (ai ai, eu adoro isso rs) Gentee, obrigada por lerem a fic (se eh q alguém chegou ateh aki ¬¬) e deixem reviews, por favor, eu agradeço de montão!

Bjux pessoinhas do meu coração...

Kelen Potter 


	2. My Immortal

**Título: **My Sacrifice Of Love

**Autora:** Kelen Potter

**Contato: **kelenvt (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com

**Gênero:** Drama/Romance/Angst

**Status:** Concluído

**Disclaimer:** Esses personagens não me pertencem, blábláblá...

_**§o-§o§-o§o-§o§-o§-o§o-§o§-o§o-§o§-o§o-§o§-o§o-§o§-o§**_

**Capítulo II – My Immortal**

Seiya subia as escadarias do Santuário apressado. Seu coração batia descompassado juntamente com a intensa chuva. Não tivera coragem de dizer "sim" a Minu. Não a amava realmente, e quando a viu entrar na igreja imaginou estar vendo Saori. Ah! Como gostaria que fosse ela naquela hora... Mas infelizmente não era, e queria muito que isso acontecesse de verdade. Por isso, acabou abandonando a pobre Minu no altar, saindo correndo feito um louco em busca do seu amor.

- Vai lá, Seiya! - conseguiu ouvir seus amigos gritarem, antes de sair da igreja.

- Vai a luta, meu amigo!

Ele seguiu o conselho de Ikki e correu mais depressa. A cada passo seu coração acelerava mais só de imaginar sua amada finalmente em seus braços. Chuva? Que chuva? Naquele instante a única coisa que lhe importava era Saori. _"Será que ela me perdoará depois de tudo o que fiz? Ela acreditará que meu amor é dirigido a 'Saori' e não a 'Athena'?" _Perguntas desta natureza passavam por sua agitada mente. Quando eram crianças aprendeu a odiá-la com todas as forças. Considerava-a uma inimiga mortal, já que era filha do ambicioso milionário que o destinara ao duro treinamento que passou. Mas, depois de anos lutando ao seu lado, percebeu que o antigo rancor dera lugar a um profundo amor, algo até então desconhecido para ele. Não era simplesmente admiração que sentia por Saori, e sim algo totalmente mágico que lhe invadia ao mirar aqueles orbes verdes tão encantadores. Mas... Por que sentia que esta sensação nunca mais seria experimentada por ele? Por que agora seus sentidos lhe diziam que não mais poderia olhar para aquele cálido sorriso? Pensou estar ficando doido, mas quando passava da Casa de Peixes entendeu aquele alerta através de uma dolorida pontada no coração.

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritou com todas as suas forças. - SAORI-SAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!

Ele sabia o que aquilo significava. Já passara por isso e sabia muito bem o que estava por vir. Correu aos tropeços e avistou o que temia: Saori estava estirada no chão, com uma adaga dourada cravada no peito. Ele chorou descontroladamente e foi até ela desejando que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira. _Mas não era..._

- Sa-a-Saoriii... - murmurou, segurando-a nos braços. - Por que você fez isso? Por quê?

Ele chorou abraçado ao amor da sua vida. Viera até ali com o objetivo de declarar-se a ela e tentar recuperar todo o tempo perdido. Nunca pensara que ela seria capaz de matar a si própria. Mas não conseguia raciocinar direito, sua amada estava morta nos seus braços e ele sentia-se totalmente impotente diante de tal tragédia.

Olhou para o rosto sereno dela. Um belo sorriso ainda brincava em seus lábios... _"O que será que ela estava pensando?"_ Ele imaginou que fosse algo muito bom, parecia que ela estava num profundo sono, sonhando com algo maravilhoso. Passou a mão trêmula por seu rosto alvo. A pele estava fria. Olhou-a ternamente registrando isso na mente para nunca mais esquecer o que sua covardia fora capaz de fazer. Fora tão tolo tentando esquecê-la estando com Minu... Nunca conseguiu tirá-la de seus pensamentos, nenhuma só vez. Até negara-se a ter relações com Minu, pois sabia que na hora "H" estaria pensando em Saori. Sua doce Saori...

- Por quê...? - murmurou ao pé do ouvido dela, segurando sua cabeça inerte de encontro ao seu peito. - O que eu farei de minha vida agora? Sem você, Saori, eu não consigo sequer respirar... Você não me entende? Você é o meu oxigênio, o sangue que corre por minhas veias, a água que mata minha sede... Você não podia ir embora sem mim, NÃO podia...

Ele abraçou-a com o que sobrava de suas forças. Seu peito parecia apertar-se cada vez mais, era uma tortura tê-la tão perto mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Levantou-se com um só propósito em sua mente: acabar com aquele sofrimento de uma só vez.

Deixou o corpo sem vida de Saori estendido no chão e caminhou em direção ao Templo de Athena. Adentrou o salão principal de forma obstinada, seguindo para o quarto de Saori. Abriu a porta como que esperando vê-la deitada na cama, depois de confirmar que aquilo tudo não passava de uma brincadeira. Balançou levemente a cabeça afastando qualquer esperança de sua mente e invadindo o aposento bruscamente. Nada, simplesmente não havia _nada_ que pudesse lhe explicar o motivo do suicídio da deusa. Ele já se voltava para a saída do quarto quando avistou um papel meio amassado em cima da escrivaninha num canto.

- Será...?

Seiya correu e segurou-se no encosto da cadeira. Olhou para o papel rosa e distinguiu manchas causadas, provavelmente, por lágrimas. Pegou-o com receio do conteúdo ali escrito. Forçou os olhos e, apesar de sua vista embaçada pelas lágrimas, conseguiu entender a letra tremida.

_"A qualquer ser que se preste a ler o último adeus de uma condenada..._

_Desde a infância aprendi que o amor move céus e montanhas. Mas, agora que finalmente me vejo apaixonada, descobri que este complicado sentimento não é tão fácil assim de se entender... E muito menos de se concretizar. _

_Com isso, apenas quero dizer que não fui capaz de tal façanha, que fui uma completa covarde diante da felicidade que me sorriu aos olhos. Deusa? Sim, e daí? O que isso importa quando se trata de 'amor'? O que Athena pode fazer diante de tal 'castigo' humano?_

_Sim, digo mesmo castigo, pois para mim esse sentimento causou tortura, dor e muitas, muitas lágrimas. Meu amado está agora, neste exato momento, casando-se com uma valorosa mulher, pois por mais que eu queira odiá-la, eu não consigo. Isso não se deve ao fato de eu ser uma deusa, e sim por eu reconhecer que ela foi mais corajosa que eu._

_Meu temor de ser rejeitada e causar revolta nos céus me travou. Por algum tempo ainda pensei que poderia ser feliz, mesmo longe de meu amor. Mas esse pensamento me abandonou na hora que soube do tal matrimônio. Não quero que o que quer que eu faça seja considerado culpa de Seiya... Meu eterno amor. Tenho total controle sobre os meus atos e é por isso mesmo que agora decido encerrar minha vida neste instante. _

_Agora é a hora de dizer 'adeus'... Adeus a todos que confiaram cegamente nas minhas decisões, que não se afastaram de mim quando os problemas pareceram não ter solução, que apesar de tudo acreditavam que eu poderia mudar o mundo perverso de hoje... Que me amaram incondicionalmente, neste caso, somente Seiya... A quem devo minha vida, a quem declaro amar eternamente, neste e no outro mundo..._

_Adeus... Espero encontrá-los em outra vida, quem sabe mais afortunada que essa._

_Saori Kido, deusa e cativa deste mundo "._

O papel rosa deslizou lentamente pelas mãos de Seiya, indo ao encontro do chão. Ele sentiu as lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos. Suas pernas pareceram não ter forças para mantê-lo em pé. Caminhou desembalado para o pátio do Templo, sabendo ser o único culpado - por mais que Saori negasse - da morte de sua amada.

Ele avistou Saori da mesma maneira que havia deixado-a no chão. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e segurou o punho da adaga dourada com as duas mãos.

- Me desculpe, meu amor, isso é preciso...

Seiya puxou a adaga com delicadeza, temendo ferir o frágil corpo sem vida. Conteve um soluço ao perceber o tamanho do ferimento aberto no peito de Saori, logo desviando o olhar para o objeto em suas mãos.

O punhal era tão divino, todo entalhado em ouro, que era extremamente difícil aceitar que fora _ele_ que tirara a vida de sua amada. _"Que ironia...",_ pensou, segurando a ponta pontiaguda na direção de seu coração; _"... O mesmo objeto que levou o meu ente mais precioso, agora levará o que deveria ser mais importante para mim: minha miserável vida"._

Seiya olhou pela última vez para o corpo estendido ao seu lado, passando uma mão pelo rosto inerte.

- Eu já estou indo, Saori... - disse, com a voz embargada, fechando os olhos logo em seguida.

A dor que sentiu seguiu-se de uma profunda escuridão. A única coisa que conseguiu ver nas sombras foi uma luz extremamente brilhante no fim do que parecia um túnel. Caminhou até ela, mas seus pés não o obedeciam. Estava desesperado tentando de todas as maneiras alcançar a luz, mas nada parecia adiantar. De repente, como o sol após a tempestade, uma mão desceu do céu negro e estendeu-se na sua direção. Seiya jogou-se contra ela e depois de muito esforço conseguiu agarrar a mão. Quando se deu conta, estava num amplo campo florido, que se estendia em todas as direções possíveis.

Seiya percorreu com os olhos as flores de cores variadas, as árvores de tamanhos e formas inimagináveis. Mas algo em especial chamou sua atenção. Em baixo de uma árvore de sakuras, uma pessoa estava agachada cheirando as flores ao pé do caule. _"Oh, meu Deus!"_, pensou, correndo na direção do ser misterioso ao notar seus vastos cabelos lilases.

Parou estático ao constatar que aquele "ser" era Saori. Sua amada Saori.

- Estava esperando por ti, Seiya - ela murmurou, levantando-se e estendendo as mãos para ele.

- Sa-Saori... - correu para seus braços num movimento impensado.

Ele não se importava se estavam no céu ou no inferno, apenas queria "acreditar" que aquela pessoa em seus braços era Saori, sua Deusa Athena. Afastou-se um pouco e mirou aqueles orbes verdes que tanto o fascinavam. Estavam do mesmo jeito que se lembrava, cálidos e transbordando de amor.

- Eu pensei que tinha te perdido - Seiya murmurou, acariciando o rosto alvo da mulher a sua frente. - Me perdoe, Saori, sei que o que aconteceu foi minha culp...

- Shhh! - ela colocou o dedo indicador na boca dele, impedindo-o de continuar. - Eu não preciso te perdoar por nada, a única coisa que eu poderia querer você já me deu.

- O quê? - estava confuso, perdido nas piscinas verdes.

- A prova que você me amava... Não é mesmo?

Ele sorriu, assistindo ela hesitar. Passou um braço por sua cintura enquanto que sua outra mão puxava o queixo de Saori delicadamente para si. Ela ruborizou, não desviando o olhar dele.

- É claro, meu amor! - sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se. - Eu te amo e sempre irei te amar... Saori-chan.

A mulher sorriu ao ouvir o apelido carinhoso sair dos lábios de seu amado. Sentiu-o roçar sua boca contra a sua, causando sensações até então desconhecidas para ela.

- Eu também te amo, Seiya... E é por isso que quero viver eternamente ao seu lado, meu precioso Cavaleiro de Pégaso.

Seiya sorriu e tomou os lábios de Saori de uma só vez, deixando todo o desejo que vinha guardando durante anos dentro si explodir em carinhos desesperados. Deitou Saori entre as flores que causavam um belo contraste com seu perfeito rosto, logo a cobrindo de beijos apaixonados. Só parou de beijá-la quando o ar lhe faltou nos pulmões, olhando diretamente para seus olhos verdes.

- Eu preciso tanto de você... - acariciou o rosto de Saori, vendo-a fechar os olhos para melhor sentir o carinho.

- Eu também, Seiya, eu também...

Os dois beijaram-se com mais fervor ainda, rolando por entre as belas flores daquela planície colorida, não se importando onde estavam ou quem poderia presenciar aquele ato de amor, somente desejavam satisfazer o desejo que por muito tempo fora deixado de lado em nome dos deuses e, principalmente, da razão.

**_o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§ _Fim_ §o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§_**

_**§o-§o§-o§o-§o§-o§-o§o-§o§-o§o-§o§-o§o-§o§-o§o-§o§-o§**_

_**Olá pessoas!**_

**Aleluia! Finalmente terminei essa fic... Faz tempo que eu queria escrever este capítulo, mas minha mente lesada não queria contribuir comigo ù.ú**

**Well, eu sei que muita gente vai ficar brava comigo por eu matar o casal mais kawaii de Saint Seiya hehe, mas foi preciso. Desde o princípio eu pretendia fazer isso huhuhu #risada maléfica# mas vocês têm eh que me agradecer por eu moderar esse final (eu ia escreve-lo muiiito mais Dark). XP**

**Eu mudei o título do primeiro capítulo, que ficou o nome da música que eu escutei, para escreve-lo. E este também teve um título de música, a mesma que eu escutei para escrever esse troço aqui (eu adoro Evanescence). Aconselho a ler os capítulos escutando essas músicas, mto booom!**

**Vamos as reviews que me fizeram muito feliz... Ah! Mais uma coisinha: por favor, deixem reviews para eu saber o que vcs acharam da minha humilde ¬¬ fic!**

**Palas Lis: **Oi miguinha! Fiquei taum feliz que vc gostou da fic Y.Y Muito obrigada! O fim naum ficou do jeito que vc queria, mas prometo que o final de "Amor sem Fronteiras" será diferente. Bjux!

**Mila Sparrow: **Oie! Desculpe se matei vc de curiosidade (huhuhu...) mas foi necessário. Eu ateh achei q Saori teve um fim ameno hehe. Brigada por comentar, viu? Bjux!

Bjux...

**Kelen Potter**


End file.
